minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Portal to Mystery/@comment-32556167-20170718135649
I'm not too sure about episode 6. This episode had so much potential yet I don't think it met all of my expectations. It doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy the episode. The main group are still really good characters and they do make me laugh but makes me not really like this episode is the story. Several people are trapped somewhere and are being hunted by some murderer while others try and solve the mystery. I have seen this before, so I know what's going to happen. I’m aware that this is aimed at kids mainly but I still think that kids would have seen this plot as well or television. That doesn't mean that the story is bad, I liked the mystery plot line and even though I knew what was going to happen, I still wanted to see it happen. Also, I love how they poke fun at every mystery trope, it was really funny, like when the thunder kept crashing when 'murderer' was said and funny little jokes like that. So if I wanted to go on a fun Easter egg hunt, I would most likely look at this episode first. The villain Cassie Rose is not a great villain but she certainly is interesting. I like how they hint that she might be an old builder, like I believe Soren may be, she is dangerous but I found she was a bit silly and she didn't fool me, I knew she was the murderer the minute I saw her. How did I know? Simple because of who was included in the episode. Now I come to the youtubers. While I’ll admit that I was excited to see them and was eager to see them interact with the main cast but their inclusion made the culprit for the murders so much more obvious. As for the youtubers themselves, I have mixed feelings. Some of the characters such as Stampy, Lizzie and Sparkles were great, tied very close to their originally personalities and the voice acting was decent, not great but decent. Stacy and Dan however, I didn't feel like they were themselves. Stacy was a bit too hostile but she was okay, I just didn't feel like I was talking to Stacy when I talked to her sometimes, she was a very funny character however, I did end up laughing with her and I agreed with her course of action and I loved her relationship with Stampy. Dan line delivery was really cheesy in some scenes and didn't nearly have the emotion that he should have, which is a shame because Dan is normally great, but I would say that was possibly due to the nerves that the actors all felt. However, his personality was spot on and I was very happy to see that he was still a very supporting character that was nervous, no matter how brave he tried to be. Overall, it isn't the worst episode but I still believe they could have done a whole lot better. A Portal to Mystery - 3.2/5